Jacob Taylor/Unique dialogue
On occasion when Jacob is in the squad, he will engage in conversations unique to him. __TOC__ Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Jacob will voice his opinions. *On Omega: **If Jacob is in the party when Shepard confronts Forvan regarding the poisoned drink, when asked why, the batarian replies that it is to "return the favor" to the humans that killed his brothers on Bekke. Jacob defends this by saying his crew attacked to prevent batarian terrorists attacking the Citadel. Before this, as Shepard comes to, he will ask them to "say something." **Upon approaching Ish for the first time with Jacob in the party, Jacob reacts angrily to Ish for supposedly sending him into an ambush when they last crossed paths, prompting Ish to become defensive. Jacob proceeds to caution Shepard against aiding the salarian in any way. Miranda provides minor input if she is also in the party. ***If any of Ish's packages is handed over to Anto, the batarian menacingly tells the Commander not to bother looking for the salarian. Jacob finds Shepard's choice to be harsh, though he still sees that Ish deserves such an end. ***If Ish is convinced to drop the assignment, he follows the advice and disappears along with his salarian companion. Jacob mutters that it's better than he deserves. *On the Citadel: **If the Council was saved in Mass Effect, bringing Jacob along for the meeting and picking the ”I don’t answer to you”-line, will cause Jacob to respond to the Council by saying: “We shouldn’t be fighting. If we’re going to stop the Reapers, we have to work together.” **While doing Citadel: Found Forged ID, Shepard's human party members while conversing with the asari will have something to say if the following conditions are met: 1) The Council was abandoned in Mass Effect, 2) Shepard chooses the "If no one else will, yes" line, and 3) Shepard apologizes upon talking to the asari again. When Kalara Tomi starts taking offense at human attitudes again Jacob will say: "You know things are bad when the asari are accusing us of arrogance." *On the Collector Ship, if Jacob is part of the squad, when they observe an empty pod, Jacob comments how bad it must be, "trapped in there at the mercy of the Collectors." **When Shepard's squad encounters a pile of bodies, and Shepard remarks how there are worse things than death, like being test subjects, Jacob comments sarcastically, "So they're getting it on both sides. Great." **When the squad enters the massive room full of pods, Jacob will darkly say, "Earth...they're going after Earth." **When it's discovered that the Illusive Man knew the ship was a trap and Shepard chooses the Renegade response, that the Illusive Man set them up, Jacob responds, "It doesn't make sense for Cerberus to sell us out. It just doesn't." *If Jacob is present in Jack's loyalty mission, he will chime in on various occasions when video logs are played out, defending Cerberus and the Illusive Man from Jack's accusations. Jacob will maintain that the facility "went rogue." **When Jack mentions the containers that children were brought in, most of them alive, Jacob will reply in shock, "This is...unbelievable." *During Mordin's loyalty mission on Tuchanka: **If Jacob is present when Mordin and Shepard examine the dead human body when entering the krogan hospital, Jacob will sarcastically thank the Commander if Shepard remarks the human experimentation almost makes Cerberus sound like a good idea. **Also during Mordin's loyalty mission, if Shepard uses Charm or Intimidate to spur the Urdnot scout into returning to the base, Jacob will say, "Nice. Reminds me of boot camp." *On Korlus, when Shepard ends the conversation with the Wounded Merc by telling him to "find a shady spot, before he bleeds out", Jacob will ask Shepard whether scaring the mercenary was really necessary. Shepard will reply "Maybe not. Felt good though". *On Horizon, when Ashley/Kaidan alleges that Cerberus is working with the Collectors, Jacob disses their "typical Alliance attitude." *On Illium: **During Thane's recruitment mission, when confronted with the lone merc by the window, if Shepard uses the renegade interrupt, Jacob will ask "So, when do we read him his rights?" **During Samara's recruitment mission on Illium: ***When telling Detective Anaya that her orders are suicidal, Jacob will say "Shepard knows impossible odds. Believe me." ***Eventually, you will come across Niftu Cal, a volus boasting about his biotic abilities: ****When Niftu says he will "toss Wasea about like a rag doll", Jacob will remark saying that Niftu is in no condition to fight. ****If Shepard prevents Niftu from joining the fight, after Niftu walks away Jacob will simply reply by saying "Nice." *If a female Shepard is in a relationship with Jacob and dumps him, and then says she dumped him for Garrus, Jacob will call the turian a "Cuttlebone." *If Jacob is present when Shepard encounters the Dragon's teeth as part of the Reaper IFF mission, he will comment on them, saying that he has seen those before; obviously feeling sorry to remember the tragic events of Eden Prime. At which point, Shepard can respond with a dialogue option that results in morality points. **Jacob will also be against bringing Legion back. *On the Suicide Mission: **If Jacob is chosen to lead the second diversion squad during the Suicide Mission, he will end up dying after being hit by a Collector attack if his loyalty was not previously secured. His final words are, "There were too many, but I got them through. You guys finish up for me, all right?" **If Jack and Garrus have been killed Jacob will object to Miranda leading the second squad, saying "Maybe not the best idea Miranda, I respect your leadership but a lot of the others don't trust you yet." **Jacob argues against the Illusive Man's suggestion that they save the base rather than destroying it. He says that the Illusive Man's intentions are "way out of line." **If Shepard destroys the Collector base and Jacob is not brought to the confrontation with the Human-Reaper and ultimately survives the suicide mission, Jacob will congratulate Shepard on the decision and say it was a "hell of a way to tell the boss you're quitting", adding that he wished he could have seen the Illusive Man's face. *If brought to the Shadow Broker Base, the Shadow Broker will comment that Liara at least brought him both Shepard and Mister Taylor as their deaths will cripple Cerberus. Talk to Squad Mate *Citadel: By the garden by Rodam Expeditions, Jacob comments on how it has been years since he last visited the Citadel and how it never changes. But also regards how it could be comforting to some, living in denial that it could all end. *Illium: At the bar in Eternity, Jacob scoffs that regardless of how advanced the asari are the power of money is still put towards bars. If Samara is in the group, she will interject that it is merely a face the asari put on for the benefit of the galaxy. If Miranda is in the group she will say that humans would do the same. If Kasumi is in the group she will say that she prefers Omega, because at least they are honest about their intentions. *Omega: Near the vorcha slums, Jacob expresses his disgust at the living conditions on the station. If Miranda is in the squad, she will ask Jacob if he doesn’t understand or doesn’t want to and remind him that it is how Omega has always operated and that it will not change anytime soon. *Tuchanka: In the medical bay, Jacob expresses his amazement at the stamina and endurance of the krogan. If Grunt is in the party, he will comment that it is “what we do”. **Urz: Upon initiating dialogue with the varren, after it has been wounded in a pit fight, Jacob will empathetically chime in, saying "poor guy." Spontaneous Sometimes Jacob will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *When encountering the geth colossus on Haestrom, Jacob will remark "Ah, hell." *Jacob may occasionally shout "Get over here!" when he uses his Pull ability. This could be a reference to Scorpion from Mortal Kombat, who says the same thing when using his signature spear attack. *Sometimes he may shout "Gravity is one mean mother, huh?" or "I've got 'em" while using the Pull ability. *When using Barrier, he'll sometimes yell, "Throwing up a barrier!", "This should take the heat off!", or "Nothing can hurt me now!". *If caught in friendly-fire from Shepard, he will yell "Watch your fire!" or "Get me out of your god-damn sights!". *Upon landing on Korlus, Jedore can be heard over the PA system. Jacob will question Jedore's "canned orders over loudspeaker" asking "who does that?". *Sometimes, when Shepard does a headshot, Jacob will shout "Right between the eyes!" *On Jack's recruitment mission, upon coming across the prisoner being beaten, Jacob will comment by saying "Commander, you seein' this shit?" Category:Unique dialogue